


Un brin de réconfort

by Kurea_chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Love, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tenderness, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurea_chan/pseuds/Kurea_chan
Summary: Sabo doit partir en stage pour quatre mois mais Luffy ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.PWP - inceste - Sabo / Ace / Luffy - Yaoi - OS
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Un brin de réconfort

**Author's Note:**

> C'est juste un crashtest pour voir si je sais encore écrire des textes érotiques. J'ai l'impression d'avoir galérer comme un boeuf pour écrire ça... Je pense que je suis rouillée, je devrais écrire plus de cochoncetés ! x)
> 
> Et oui, encore de l'inceste mais que voulez-vous ? L'idée m'est venue comme ça et j'ai pas réussi à dire non à ma conscience.
> 
> Bonne lecture, mes chéris !

« Meh ! Je suis nul en infiltration !

_ Tu es nul en tout.

_ Tu peux parler, Monsieur Bloqué-Au-Niveau-Trois.

_ J’te permets pas, morveux ! Ce niveau était reconnu par tous les joueurs comme infaisable, je te signale ».

Ignorant la réplique, Luffy balança la manette sur l’un des coussins à côté de lui. Il rageait de ne pas réussir la mission de son jeu, mais pas assez pour foutre en l’air un objet aussi cher.

Bien calé contre son grand frère qui boulottait des chips parfum pizza – parce que ta gueule –, Luffy lui kidnappa ses genoux afin de s’en servir comme support pour les bras. Pratique d’avoir une chaise humaine ! Beaucoup trop bon pour ce monde de brutes, Ace se laissait volontiers écraser entre son benjamin et le lit dans son dos. D’autant que le petit dernier était maussade en ce moment…

Sabo choisit ce moment pour revenir dans la chambre, canettes sous le bras et paquet de gâteaux à la main.

Luffy fit la moue malgré l’appel de la bouffe et bouda son frère aîné en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre comme s’il observait le paysage – dommage que les volets soient fermés.

Pire que maussade. Cela devenait tendu ici.

Avec un sourire gêné, Sabo vint s’asseoir près de ses frères, déposant son butin aux pieds d’Ace qui ne pouvait que lui lancer un regard encourageant en frottant affectueusement la tête du petit boudeur.

« Lu’… Tu ne veux plus me parler ?

_ Non… »

Échange de regards entre les deux aînés. Situation critique. Trouver une solution. Urgence.

Sabo attrapa la main de Luffy, qui ne pouvait pas s’en défaire malgré toute sa colère, et la serra fort pour signifier qu’il ne s’en irait pas. Les joues gonflées, le plus jeune fit mine que sa main était molle et se cala plus confortablement entre les jambes de son frère.

« Luffy…, essaya Ace. Si vous ne parlez pas, tu vas le regretter… »

Pas de réponse mais un regard courroucé. Message reçu, il allait se la fermer. Ace n’avait pas envie de se mettre Luffy à dos et que celui-ci s’isole par instinct de rébellion. Mieux valait pour lui qu’il reste neutre dans ce conflit.

Si pardon il devait y avoir, cela devait se gérer entre les deux belligérants.

« Je ne m’en vais que quatre mois, tempéra Sabo en frottant nerveusement ses mèches blondes. C’est un stage important pour moi, je ne peux pas y couper.

_ C’est trop long. Et t’aurais pu nous prévenir avant d’accepter ! »

Même si c’était pour l’engueuler, Sabo était heureux que son frère lui reparle. C’est toujours un premier pas vers la réconciliation.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé. J’ai eu énormément de travail ces derniers temps, les profs ont besoin de notes pour notre dossier et l’entreprise où je fais mon alternance est en pleine restructuration. C’est un peu le bouquet final de cette année avant de nous lâcher pour de vrai dans le monde du travail, tu comprends ? »

Luffy semblait moins énervé mais il continuait de bouder et d’éviter son regard.

Le silence s’installa. S’étira. S’embarrassa.

« Faut que j’aille aux toilettes, s’excusa Ace à la recherche d’une excuse pour relancer une conversation.

_ Non ! s’offusqua Luffy. Ma chaise humaine !

_ T’en as une autre à côté de toi, répliqua-t-il. Regarde ce pauvre Sabo, il est tout triste… »

Un peu trop sensible à la souffrance de ses proches, Luffy s’essaya à un regard vers son aîné. Mauvaise idée, son cœur chavira face au visage dépité de Sabo – qui surjouait légèrement en sachant que c’était sa meilleure solution pour le faire craquer. Une pointe de regret passa dans les yeux du benjamin et Ace en profita pour se relever, faisant signe au plus vieux de prendre sa place.

Luffy ne broncha pas quand une nouvelle source de chaleur se présenta dans son dos. Ses barrières étaient en train de céder, il aimait beaucoup trop son frère pour pouvoir lui faire la gueule. Surtout que celui-ci faisait présentement des efforts gargantuesques pour être mignons. Il le cajolait par de chaleureuses embrassades, enroulait ses bras autour de lui pour le câliner, frottait sa tête contre la sienne pour le chatouiller…

Tellement agréable. Tellement réconfortant.

« J’aime pas être fâché avec toi…, avoua Luffy. Mais…

_ Je sais… Tu es triste. Crois-moi, je le suis aussi… Mais si je fais ce stage, j’obtiendrai une opportunité pour être définitivement embauché dans l’entreprise où je bosse actuellement. Je n’aurais plus besoin de m’éloigner de vous et… on restera toujours ensemble.

_ Huum… J’ai pas envie que tu partes… »

Sabo lui embrassa la tempe pour le rassurer. Cette petite crise avait un bon fond, elle prouvait à quel point son frère tenait à lui. Il était si gaga du petit dernier qu’il ne pouvait que trouver ça charmant.

Sans y accorder grande attention, Luffy jouait avec l’une des mains de son frère, enlaçant leurs doigts, tâtant leur pulpe, retraçant les lignes de sa paume… Il était très tactile de base mais là, il donnait l’impression de vouloir marquer dans sa mémoire chaque centimètre de sa peau, pour en avoir le souvenir le plus vif possible.

Ace revint dans la chambre, attendri par le tournant qu’avait pris la discussion, et s’allongea sur un oreiller aux pieds de ses frères, pour leur laisser suffisamment de distance tout en restant présent. Même s’il faisait mine de ne pas avoir pleinement pardonné à l’aîné, Luffy profitait du contact comme si de rien n’était. C’était là la force de leurs liens. Ils pouvaient se chamailler à des niveaux déraisonnables et tout de même revenir les uns vers les autres en prônant leur amour sans honte.

« J’ai peur que tu nous oublies et que tu ne nous aimes plus… »

Sabo décolla ses lèvres de la tête du plus jeune et échangea un regard interloqué avec Ace, qui s’était redressé par réflexe. Ce n’était pas dans les habitudes de Luffy d’avouer qu’il avait peur, et surtout pas par quelque chose comme ça. C’était même tout à fait insolite pour eux de ne serait-ce que penser à la possibilité de s’oublier.

Sabo attrapa le menton de son frère pour l’encourager à se tourner vers lui et à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Là-bas, tu vas te créer une nouvelle vie et elle sera peut-être mieux que celle que tu as ici… Ton stage te fournira peut-être une meilleure opportunité, tu auras des amis incroyables, tu rencontreras quelqu’un avec qui tu te sentiras bien… et tu ne reviendras pas.

_ Lu’, il n’y a aucune chance que ça arrive. Ne me dis pas que tu doutes de moi ? »

Il n’osa pas répondre que oui mais son regard témoignait de son incertitude. Touché au cœur, Sabo eut du mal à contenir son émoi face à ce visage si apeuré à l’idée de se retrouver seul. Ace sembla tout aussi marqué par l’aveu…

C’était inconcevable. Oublier Ace et Luffy ? Pour un travail sans garantie et des amis qu’il viendrait de rencontrer ? Pour une amourette passagère ? Impossible. Ses frères étaient et avaient toujours été tout pour lui. Luffy était le plus jeune et le moins mature, il avait encore besoin d’être rassuré comme un enfant.

Sabo adoucit son expression et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Luffy fut sensible à ce sourire rassurant, c’était comme retrouver son foyer après de longues vacances. Il retrouvait dans ce visage la chaleur d’un feu de bois et la douceur d’un drap en satin de coton. Douceur et chaleur, tout ce qu’il aimait chez ses frères.

« Approche, Lu’ ».

Hypnotisé par ce ton aimant, Luffy avança son visage en faisant fi de l’inconfort de sa position. Ses lèvres avides de tendresse rencontrèrent celles de son frère, qui retrouva avec plaisir ce contact intime, témoin de leur affection mutuelle.

La caresse était douce et délectable. Ils se laissèrent entraîner dans un mouvement lent et suave, n’imposant aucun rythme particulier, aucun rapport de force ni aucune forme de contrainte. Ce n’était qu’un mouvement innocent entre deux bouches cherchant à se consoler.

Sabo interrompit le baiser et capta le regard attendri et désireux d’Ace. Ils étaient en symbiose, leurs émotions ne formaient plus qu’une.

« On ne te laissera jamais seul, Luffy.

_ On est comme les trois doigts d’une main, tu dois croire en nous ».

Ils ponctuèrent leur échange d’une embrassade fraternelle. Les trois jeunes hommes profitaient de cette étreinte où leurs parfums se mélangeaient en un tout unique et parfait, comme si leurs âmes se connectaient. Depuis leur enfance, ils avaient compté les uns sur les autres. Rien ni personne ne pouvait remettre ça en cause.

Peu importe à quel point leurs liens n’avaient plus de sens concret, que l’amour familial se perdait en amour charnel, que plus aucun mot ne pouvait définir ce mélange parfait entre leurs êtres… Tout ce qui comptait, c’était qu’ils restent ensembles pour se sentir pleinement vivre.

Ace se fit câlin et enfouit son nez dans le cou de Luffy pour le chatouiller. Cela ne manqua pas, Luffy se mit à rire de bon cœur. Ce rire… si pur, si enfantin, si sincère… Les deux aînés s’étaient jurés de protéger ce rire à tout prix.

Taquin, Sabo tira légèrement sur le lobe de son cadet pour ramener son attention vers lui. Luffy s’exécuta avec plaisir et retrouva la chaleur de ces lèvres contre les siennes. Pleinement satisfait des aveux de ses frères, il semblait plus serein, plus rassuré, et se perdit avec délectation dans ce contact maintenant avide.

Le blond adorait quand son cadet souriait pendant un baiser. Il aimait la cambrure que prenait sa bouche, les petites maladresses que ça les faisait faire de rire en même temps ; il aimait tout. Et surtout, il aimait ce souffle haché quand Ace venait s’ajouter au contact. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception, Luffy expira un hoquet étonné lorsqu’il sentit son autre frère embrasser son cou. Peut-être que c’était parce qu’il le tournait en direction de Sabo mais il jurait être étrangement plus sensible que d’habitude aux caresses d’Ace à cet endroit précis.

La surprise passée, Luffy retrouva son rire. Deux langues chaudes étaient sur lui pour lui procurer des sensations très agréables. L’un qui glissait de la mâchoire au cou, l’autre qui taquinait ses lèvres avec une malice non-dissimulée.

Sabo perdit son souffle lorsque Luffy se mit à caresser ses cuisses – et bon sang, les avoir écartées autour de son cadet n’aidait pas son esprit à se calmer – et il se recula donc pour retrouver de l’oxygène. Mais c’était sans compter l’appétit du jeune entreprenant, qui ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille. Sabo eut toutes les peines du monde à se faire comprendre.

« Lu’… Peut pas… respirer… oh merde… »

Il voulait et ne voulait pas se dégager à la fois. Terrible torture !

Heureusement, Ace comprit le message et remonta plus haut pour embrasser la joue de son jeune frère, captant son attention par la même occasion. Ce fut lorsqu’il sentit cette troisième langue glisser sur ses lèvres que Luffy comprit et abandonna enfin celles de Sabo. Il se laissa consumer par le baiser impétueux d’Ace, qui n’hésita pas un instant à palper du même coup ce que cette peau avait à lui offrir.

Luffy se mit également en quête de plus de contact, passant ses mains sous le T-shirt d’Ace pour sentir chaque muscle se contracter sous ses caresses. Sabo cajolait son lobe d’oreille le temps de reprendre son souffle et glissa subrepticement ses mains le long de son corps. C’était délicieusement langoureux de sentir ces doigts poursuivre une descente incessante jusqu’à la lisière de son haut. Toujours concentré sur ce baiser qui lui aspirait son reste de matière grise, Luffy soupira lorsque les mains de Sabo rejoignirent celles d’Ace sur son ventre et son torse.

Quatre mains pour lui, ça le rendait fou.

La pièce se retrouva bien vite baignées dans une ambiance enivrante, ponctuée par des bruits sans équivoques. Et encore, ce n’était qu’un début !

Sabo jugea qu’il y avait beaucoup trop de mains pour si peu de peau et se permit de descendre encore plus bas, passant dans un même temps ses lèvres de l’oreille aux épaules. Luffy s’étouffa bruyamment dans le baiser lorsqu’il sentit qu’on caressait la bosse de son pantalon.

Sans se détacher des lèvres de son frère, Ace haussa un sourcil fripon en regardant, bien planqué derrière Luffy, l’aîné qui avait l’air très fier de son action. Bah voyons ! Il perdit cependant de sa superbe quand un doigt innocent caressa son propre sexe à travers le tissu insupportablement serré de son jean. Ravalant son gémissement, Sabo rendit à Ace son regard de fripouille. En vrai, il l’avait bien mérité, ce coup-là…

Amusé de leur complicité, ils lâchèrent leur frère cadet juste le temps de s’embrasser affectueusement. Évidemment, le petit délaissé se vexa et gémit méchamment en mordillant le cou d’Ace.

« Aïe ! Mais quel impatient, celui-là !

_ Je vous veux…, ne put que répliquer Luffy en cherchant plus de caresses.

_ Et tu nous auras, rassura Sabo. Mais prends aussi ton mal en patience de temps en… »

Pour toute réponse, Luffy ondula ses hanches en arrière pour rencontrer l’entrejambe gonflé de désir du frère aîné. Coupé sec dans sa phrase, le blondinet !

« Je vous veux, répéta le benjamin affamé en léchant la gorge d’Ace sans aucune forme de mesure ».

Dans sa bouche à lui, c’était juste tellement érotique…

« Comme tu voudras, _petit frère_ ».

Sabo se mit automatiquement en action, trop heureux du tournant de cette soirée. D’un geste maitrisé, il s’arrangea pour redresser Luffy et le mettre sur les genoux. Ace suivit le mouvement, pour ne pas perdre ces lèvres qui l’appelaient tant.

Maintenant qu’ils étaient dans une position relativement plus optimale pour les caresses, Sabo put déboutonner le pantalon de Luffy sans aucune résistance, tout en se pressant contre ses fesses pour lui faire sentir son désir. C’était incroyablement excitant, surtout que le plus jeune adorait qu’on lui témoigne ce genre de convoitise.

Les T-shirts s’envolèrent rapidement pour les laisser pleinement torse-nus.

« J’ai envie de t’embrasser…, chuchota l’aîné contre son oreille ».

Ace perçut le frisson de plaisir qui courra l’échine de son cadet et consentit à délaisser ses lèvres pour les prêter à son frère – qui bien sûr ne se fit pas prier. Et puisqu’il n’allait pas rester statique alors que l’envie le dévastait de l’intérieur, il entreprit de descendre pour baisser complètement le pantalon et le caleçon de Luffy.

À demi-érigé, ce sexe avait l’air de n’attendre que lui.

Fiévreux, Ace caressa délicatement le gland avec son pouce pour juger de l’état de sensibilité de son cadet. La réaction était sans appel : Luffy avait eu un sursaut et avait glissé immédiatement une main dans les cheveux de son frère pour garder un semblant de contrôle sur ce qui lui arrivait.

« À fleur de peau, Lu’ ? Je me demande si tu vas tenir longtemps… »

Luffy aurait aimé répliquer mais Sabo joua le jeu et garda prisonnière cette bouche mutine. Ils aimaient bien chauffer leur cadet. Déjà parce que ça faisait partie intégrante du processus de séduction et des préliminaires ; puis parce que leur frère serait bien incapable d’en faire autant, tout naïf et simplet qu’il était. Les mots, c’était un peu leur spécialité à eux. Quoique, parfois, l’innocence et la spontanéité de leur frère fonctionnait très bien pour les exciter !

« Tu aimes quand je te fais des fellations, Luffy ? »

Très réceptif mais pas moins muet, le plus jeune gémit et donna un coup de bassin involontaire dans le vide. Ça, ça veut dire oui ou il ne s’y connaissait pas.

« Tu veux que je te suce, _petit frère_ ? Tu veux voir ton sexe disparaître dans ma gorge ? »

Sabo devait avouer qu’il commençait à être très excité aussi. Ace avait cette intonation si particulière qu’on ne pouvait reproduire… Une voix sexy mais pas vulgaire, comme s’il posait ces questions dans un but principalement informatif et que cela devenait érotique malgré lui.

N’arrivant plus à le bâillonner avec sa bouche, Sabo la remplaça par ses doigts pour glisser ses lèvres dans le dos de son frère. Il grignotait la ligne délicatement courbée de la colonne vertébrale, mouvant ses doigts pour exciter la langue joueuse qui subissait son assaut. Pauvre Luffy qui rêvait d’expliciter ses désirs mais que l’on taisait sadiquement ! En même temps, vu sa crise récente, ils avaient bien droit de le titiller un peu.

« Je me demande s’il vaut mieux y aller vite ou lentement ? J’aime bien te faire languir mais j’avoue qu’un orgasme éclair est tout aussi excitant… »

Le sexe de Luffy était à présent pleinement éveillé et pointait vers la bouche d’Ace comme un appel à la débauche. La vision était très érotique, surtout ce visage déformé de désir et d’anticipation, où les doigts de Sabo s’enfonçaient en va-et-vient éhontés.

Celui-ci justement manœuvra difficilement à une main pour ouvrir son pantalon afin de libérer son sexe martyrisé par l’attente. Cela fait, il remonta ses doigts lentement le long des fesses de Luffy, puis glissa sur le ventre avant de finir autour d’un téton durci qui n’avait pas encore eu droit à ses caresses. Le benjamin était assez sensible à cette partie du corps, il ne pouvait rarement s’empêcher de soupirer de bien-être quand on le touchait. Bon, là, ça allait être plus compliqué avec ces doigts qui le muselaient mais bref ! Le plaisir serait tout de même au rendez-vous !

« Tu vas adorer, Luffy. Je vais te faire jouir jusqu’à en oublier ton nom ».

Ace mit immédiatement sa menace à exécution en cerclant le gland de ses lèvres pour le titiller du bout de la langue. Une complainte délectable s’en suivit, qui raisonna dans la chambre comme le clairon sonnant le début de la chasse.

Excité par les sons étouffés, Sabo frotta son sexe contre les fesses nues de son cadet, dont la peau fut parcourue d’une mince chair de poule. Il ne le pénétrerait pas de tout de suite – ça non ! il allait encore le faire languir, faire monter la pression pour rendre chaque sensation plus authentique, plus proche de la délivrance – mais les images dansaient dans sa tête, des souvenirs de toutes ces fois où Luffy s’était abandonné à lui, cuisses ouvertes, regard de braise et sourire malicieux en joug.

Il pinçait ce pauvre téton devenu victime, cerclait l’auréole d’une caresse appuyée et rêvait d’y apposer la langue. C’était si doux, si chaud et si sensible… Rien qu’à penser à toutes ces images débauchées acheva de l’ériger complètement. La pression qu’il exerçait contre les fesses de Luffy était absolument délicieuse, c’était comme torturer son esprit en mettant à portée de main la délivrance ultime à tout ses maux mais sans jamais aller au bout. Cette simple friction le rendait dingue.

Pendant ce temps, la langue d’Ace semblait faire des miracles. Il continuait de se concentrer sur le bout du pénis, là où c’était le plus agréable, avec un regard hautement provoquant qui plut tant à Luffy qu’à Sabo. Ce dernier remarqua que le cadet s’était pris en main alors qu’il suçait avec dextérité et application. Les va-et-vient qu’il exerçait sur sa verge étaient langoureux et maîtrisés. Certainement qu’ils ne se laisserait pas jouir tant que Luffy ne se serait pas laissé aller.

Logique. La priorité aujourd’hui, c’était clairement Luffy.

Sabo, libérant enfin la bouche qu’il bâillonnait depuis tout à l’heure, cessa à contre-cœur de se frotter aux courbes délicieuses de son petit frère et s’étira vers la table de chevet – où il savait qu’Ace entreposait quelques accessoires qui leur serait fort utile – pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant. En tant que partenaires stables et fidèles, ils avaient délaissé le préservatif après avoir réalisés des tests en centre de dépistage, même s’ils les utilisaient quelques fois pour des questions d’hygiène.

« Ace… Ace… Ace ! »

Bon sang, c’est vrai que Luffy était particulièrement bruyant pendant le sexe…

Avec un sourire amusé, Sabo ouvrit le flacon et versa sur ses doigts une bonne dose de gel qu’il présenta à l’entrée de son cadet.

« Je sais qu’il est habile de sa langue, mais ne m’oublies pas pour autant, Lu’ ».

Luffy n’eut pas le temps d’enregistrer ces paroles tentatrices que déjà un doigt frayait son chemin en lui, jusqu’à la prostate qu’il trouva très vite. Des années d’expérience pour arriver à un tel niveau, il n’était pas peu fier !

« Saboooooo ! Enc… core…

_ Encore ? Comme ça ? »

Il retira et réinséra son doigt sur le même point, savourant le cri satisfait qu’il récolta. Ace, vexé, arrêta son traitement sur le sexe douloureusement bandé de son frère.

« Tricheur, tu m’empêches de faire ce que je veux.

_ Tu es trop long, mon cher Ace. Le faire languir m’excite aussi mais là, je me sens délaissé.

_ Laisse-moi le faire jouir d’abord. Pour l’instant, essaie de te restreindre à simplement le détendre. Je sais que c’est dur mais le jeu en vaudra la chandelle.

_ Je peux m’y efforcer mais ne tarde pas trop, je bouillonne ».

Avec un sourire entendu, Ace reprit sa position initiale mais passa à la vitesse supérieure. En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, le sexe de Luffy disparut entièrement dans sa bouche. Sabo ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de cette image, il imaginait cette bouche expérimentée sur son propre sexe et ça le rendait particulièrement fébrile.

Luffy n’était pas en reste, les doigts crispés dans les mèches folles de son aîné, gémissant à s’en casser la voix. Ignorant volontairement la prostate, Sabo continua à détendre les chairs en vue de ce qui allait suivre. Il y allait progressivement, prenant tout le temps du monde pour être sûr que leur frère – bien qu’assez souple de nature – ne ressente aucune douleur lors de la pénétration. Le deuxième doigt passa bien – et sans doute cela avait à voir avec le traitement qu’infligeait Ace de l’autre côté – et bientôt Sabo en ajouta un troisième.

« Ace… Sabo… Vous me faites… du bien… Je vais… J’suis proche de… Oh… »

Histoire de nourrir l’un de ses fantasmes, Sabo tourna le visage de son cadet gémissant vers lui pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche. Il voulait avaler son orgasme lorsque celui-ci le saisirait, boire ses cris jusqu’à la dernière goutte, partager son plaisir depuis sa racine.

Ace s’activait en mettant du cœur à l’ouvrage, sentant les doigts de Sabo aller et venir dans ce petit corps tout tremblant qui ne demandait qu’à atteindre le septième ciel. Le sexe bandé dans sa bouche menaçait de se déverser à tout instant mais hors de question de se retirer, il en avait trop envie.

Ses mouvements s’enchaînaient dans un chaos ordonné comme il savait si bien le faire. Il alternait le rythme et l’angle pour surprendre Luffy, le faire perdre pied, l’empêcher d’imaginer une quelconque cohérence. Tout pour entretenir le désir et créer en lui un sentiment de béatitude. Il voulait laisser Luffy pantelant.

Il coinça le sexe dans sa joue et en suça la peau fine avec fierté, surtout quand il entendit le gémissement étouffé de son frère qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Une main dans les cheveux d’Ace face à lui, une autre dans ceux de Sabo derrière lui. La tension montait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus férocement.

Ace finit par capter le regard de Sabo sur lui, un regard malicieux qu’il ne connaissait que trop quand il était envoyé pendant le sexe. Un regard qui signifiait « c’est l’heure du bouquet final ».

D’un commun accord, ils mirent tout ce qu’ils avaient dans ces dernières secondes, l’un pompant cette verge tendue jusqu’au bout de ce qu’il pouvait physiquement accepter, l’autre tapant d’un coup précis la prostate.

Luffy se tendit. Son corps s’arqua en arrière et un cri muet passa de ses lèvres à celles de Sabo alors qu’Ace avala les giclées chaudes qui percutaient sa gorge.

Son corps parcouru de spasmes, le benjamin se laissa tomber contre l’aîné, qui le réceptionna sans soucis. Une fine couche de sueur perlait sur sa peau, mélangée à la trace fugace et discrète d’une larme perlant au coin des yeux. Le sourire béat qu’il affichait ne laissait place à aucun suspense : il était comblé.

Les deux grands frères décidèrent de lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ses émotions avant d’enchaîner. Encore particulièrement excités, ils se collèrent l’un à l’autre pour échanger un baiser gourmand. Sabo n’avait aucun scrupule à goûter ce mélange de salive et de sperme ; tout ce qui concernait ses deux cadets était comme une extension de lui-même. Impossible d’être dégoûté par quoique ce soit les concernant.

Pour se laisser en appétit sans perdre leur excitation, ils glissèrent chacun une main à l’entrejambe de l’autre, sans hâte ni voracité. Tout en douceur. Leurs lèvres s’épousaient à merveille, une caresse à la fois sensuelle et aussi délicate qu’une plume sur l’eau. Ils avaient besoin d’un temps langoureux avant ce qui allait suivre. Nul doute que le final allait être plus bestial que ce qu’ils avaient fait précédemment – vu leur état d’excitation, ils ne pourraient pas se retenir encore indéfiniment.

Leur baiser fut rejoint par une troisième bouche qui essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi eux. Ils ne maîtrisaient pas à la perfection les baisers à trois – les rares fois où ils le faisaient, c’était surtout pour déclencher une hilarité générale devant leur absence totale de contrôle – mais dans le cas présent, cela leur sembla à propos. Surtout que lorsque l’on s’y prend doucement, il n’y a pas de raison que ça échoue.

Finalement, Ace fut le premier à rompre l’échange, les joues rouges de désir.

« Luffy…, gémit-il. On va plus tenir longtemps… Comment tu veux qu’on te fasse l’amour ?

_ Huum… Je peux être face à Sabo ? Puisqu’il va partir, je…

_ Pas besoin de te justifier, petit frère. On comprend très bien.

_ Vous êtes les meilleurs du monde ».

Ils se sourirent tous les trois avec complicité et s’enlacèrent chaleureusement.

Tirant quelques oreillers qui trainaient par là pour les disposer sous ses reins et sa nuque, Sabo s’allongea sereinement en invitant Luffy à le rejoindre. Celui-ci le chevaucha en lui offrant un baiser passionné. Attrapant son visage à deux mains, Sabo se perdit dans l’exploration de cette bouche qui, toujours, s’étirait en un sourire sincère.

Luffy, cette boule de lumière et de gentillesse…

Ace attrapa le lubrifiant et en appliqua une généreuse couche sur le sexe érigé du frère aîné. Il se permit d’ailleurs de mordiller l’une des fesses de Luffy au passage, ce qui lui valut un gémissement plaintif. Cela ne le découragea pas et il troqua bien vite les dents par sa langue, le temps de lubrifier la verge tendue qui pulsait contre ses doigts.

« J’ai tellement envie de vous…, soupira Luffy entre deux baisers ».

C’était toujours si sincère. Si spontané. Pareille honnêteté se récompense par l’affection. Ils embrassèrent leur frère comme d’un seul homme, le faisant rire de bonheur.

Délaissant le sexe glissant de son frère, Ace répandit le gel sur sa propre verge, les yeux rivés sur le corps de Luffy qui se penchait magnifiquement en avant, vers les lèvres de Sabo, créant des courbures poétiques.

« On va y aller, Lu’. Est-ce que tu es prêt ?

_ Oui, oui ! Pitié, oui ! Baisez-moi ! »

C’était si franc qu’ils déconnectèrent un instant de la réalité. Bon sang, Luffy ne savait vraiment pas mesurer ses paroles… mais c’est ce qui faisait son charme, ne nous mentons pas. Se remettant – difficilement – de leurs émotions, ils se positionnèrent tous deux à l’entrée de leur petit frère. Pour l’aider à mieux l’appréhender, ils entreprirent de baiser toute la peau qu’ils trouvaient. Ainsi, Ace parcourut la nuque pendant que Sabo pouvait enfin goûter aux tétons qui le narguaient depuis tout à l’heure.

Il fut le premier des deux à se frayer un chemin en lui. La pénétration se passa sans problème tant Luffy était bien préparé. Le regard vissé dans celui de l’autre, ils expirèrent le même air au même instant, comme s’ils n’avaient qu’un souffle pour deux. Luffy sentait en lui cette présence pulsante qui ne rêvait que de glisser encore et toujours, sans ménagement, sans retenue… Il le voulait aussi, mais il fallait d’abord qu’Ace les rejoigne pour que tout soit parfait.

Celui-ci, embrassant tendrement la nuque de son frère, avança la tête de son pénis vers l’entrée pour chercher son chemin. Il sentit le sexe de Sabo réagir à son contact et il prit même quelques secondes pour le toucher alors qu’il disparaissait à l’intérieur de leur cadet.

« Oh bon sang, Ace… Ne nous fais pas languir plus et entre !

_ C’est si gentiment demandé ».

Obtempérant, il poussa le plus doucement possible de manière à entrer le gland dans cette cavité déjà pleine. Il sentait les muqueuses se détendre sur son passage, aidées par le lubrifiant, bien que les gémissements du plus jeune laissaient entendre que ce n’était pas sans douleur.

« Ça va aller, rassura Sabo. Endure encore un peu et ça ira mieux ».

Luffy hocha la tête et détourna son attention en embrassant à pleine bouche son grand frère. Ace profita de la diversion pour glisser un peu plus loin, faisant néanmoins quelques pauses lorsqu’il sentait que la douleur revenait trop fortement.

Les sensations étaient incroyables. Ils n’étaient pas à leur coup d’essai mais c’était chaque fois une redécouverte. Glisser à l’intérieur de Luffy, le sexe pressé contre un autre, c’était terriblement sexy.

À force de patience, ils finirent par atteindre leur but. Ace jura de délice lorsqu’il se sentit entièrement entré ; pour peu, il aurait pu jouir immédiatement.

« Ace… Ace… S’il-te-plaît… Bouge… J’ai besoin de vous… Faites-moi l’amour…

_ Tu veux que ce soit sale ou que ce soit doux, _petit frère_? demanda Ace avec son inimitable voix sensuelle.

_ Hmm… Baisez-moi… Dur… Je veux que ce soit dur… et fort… et… Hmm… »

Il se perdait complètement dans ses mots, c’était le signe qu’il était à bout. De toute manière, le message était passé. Ace fit donc le premier mouvement pour initier le rythme. Il claqua sans ménagement son bassin contre les fesses de son frère, créant une friction incomparable contre la verge de Sabo. Serrant les dents, celui-ci se décida à rejoindre le mouvement. Il était plus limité dans ses mouvements mais il savait que les petits coups de bassin précis et rapides faisaient effet sur Luffy, là où Ace adorait prendre son temps pour faire de grands mouvements forts et profonds. À eux deux, ça allait être intense, comme d’habitude.

Luffy ne pouvait pas retenir ses cris. Les coups de reins suivaient chacun leur propre rythme, impossible de trouver un temps mort pour reprendre contenance. Il se laissait porter au gré des sensations, sentant ses fesses désormais bien ouvertes pour les deux hommes vigoureux qui se déhanchaient pour lui. Son corps subissait mille caresses et baisers, comme si les mains et les lèvres de ses frères étaient partout à la fois.

Il ne pouvait même pas dire qui massait sa prostate tant les coups butoirs s’enchaînaient. Ils bougeaient de telle sorte que cette boule de plaisir en lui ne pouvait jamais être délaissée.

Bien vite, les spasmes revinrent, sa voix commença à tirer dans des octaves improbables et un voile opaque et nacré passa devant ses yeux pour brouiller ses sens.

« Encore… encore… encore… encore ! s’entendit-il répéter – à moins qu’il ne confonde sa voix avec celle d’un autre ».

Encore fébrile de son orgasme précédent, il sentait qu’il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Le plaisir que lui procurait ses frères était incomparable – sauf peut-être à celui de la gourmandise, mais c’est un autre sujet. La chaleur qui irradiait en lui se mêlait à celle de ses frères, qui ne cachaient pas non plus leurs gémissements.

Il les voulait entièrement et profondément. Il voulait les sentir le marquer au plus loin dans ses entrailles. Il voulait fusionner son odeur à la leur pour qu’on ne puisse jamais douter de leur union inébranlable. Qu’importe que Sabo parte quatre mois, il était à eux. À eux et rien qu’à eux.

Cette pensée rassurante acheva de guider Luffy vers un état de transe quasi-total. Il n’arriva plus à articuler le moindre mot mais ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers ses deux frères, responsable de ce plaisir intense.

Pour la seconde fois, il se répandit abondamment et perdit le sens des réalités. Il eut tout de même le loisir de sentir les deux sexes accélérer ultimement leur danse pour se déverser presque simultanément en lui.

Ils avaient joui en soupirant son nom. Luffy ne pouvait pas être plus comblé.

Avec autant de douceur que son état pouvait le permettre, Ace se retira en premier, admirant toutefois ce point de contact qui leur avait fait naître tant de plaisir. Sabo quitta cette savoureuse chaleur sans rencontrer nul problème, Luffy étant toujours particulièrement bien ouvert.

Ils se laissèrent tomber mollement sur l’amas d’oreillers, Luffy fermement encerclé par ses aînés. Ils aimaient traîner ensemble après le sexe, c’était un moyen pour eux de prolonger leur étreinte malgré la fin de l’acte, de demeurer encore un peu liés les uns aux autres.

« Je vous aime plus que tout au monde. Jamais je ne vous laisserai, rappela Sabo. Je reviendrai les week-ends, de toute façon. Impossible de me passer de vous.

_ T’as intérêt, sinon je te bouderai encore. Et je tiendrai bon, cette fois !

_ Si c’est pour que ça finisse comme ça à chaque fois, ça se négocie, commenta Ace avec un sourire à la fois lubrique et fatigué.

_ Oh non, j’aime pas… quand on se dispute…, baragouina le blond en se sentant également partir pour les bras de Morphée.

_ Non plus…, acheva Luffy qui s’endormit aussitôt ».

Et ils se mirent alors à ronfler bruyamment, comme à chaque fois.

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ça malgré le mindfuck que ça a potentiellement pu être pour certains. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Comme je l'ai dis, c'est un test pour voir comment je m'en sors donc les retours me seront particulièrement utiles dans ce One-shot !
> 
> Gros kiss sur vous !


End file.
